


What can I help you with?

by HikariYumi



Series: MCU KinkBingo [14]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Bruce Banner Needs a Hug, Clint Barton Is a Good Bro, Established Relationship, Lonely Bruce, M/M, Minor Clint Barton/Phil Coulson, No actual, POV Phil Coulson, Phone Sex, no actual sexual content, phone sex operator Phil coulson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 04:51:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14441754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HikariYumi/pseuds/HikariYumi
Summary: One night phone sex operator Phil Coulson gets called by Bruce Banner, a lonely local physicist.





	What can I help you with?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there~
> 
> Finally I managed to write another part of my KinkBingo. But apparently I make everything not-smutty. Sorry?
> 
> I’ve actually no idea about sex hotlines.. neither in Germany nor in the US... so I did a bit of reading. Still I don’t pretend to be right with my statements... but if someone knows better please tell me so I can adjust stuff?
> 
> This thing is not betaed yet, so errors might/do occur. Thank you :)
> 
> ~Hikari

It was an ordinary Wednesday evening for Phil Coulson. He came home around six, checked his mail before dutifully placing his suitcase on it’s destined place next to the coatrack.   
Unsurprisingly for a Wednesday Phil only found advertisement for the local stores, not important but sometimes helpful for inexpensive weekend grocery shopping.

With a soundless sigh, he placed the colourful papers on his kitchen table while loosing his tie a bit with his free hand. For a moment he entertained the thought of changing in some of his loungewear, but Phil preferred to stay as proper as he could for his second job.  
Not that it was necessary the slightest, no one of his clients could see him, but for Phil it added seriousness to the whole thing.

The time the pot of coffee needed to brew, Phil logged into work with his second phone and pulled out the ingredients for a salad. He had learned quite early into his second employment that cooking more elaborate things could get complicated when he needed to drop everything with an incoming call.   
It was easier when Clint was over for the night who could take over if he needed to. 

Weekday nights were slower than their weekends counterparts, most of the time no one called until at least eight. Phil didn’t mind that, he’d gotten used to live while always having an open ear for the different ringtone which announced a client.  
Clint had taken longer for that, first squicked about his boyfriend needing to be ready to have phone sex with strangers, but eventually managed to take it with humour. After all it wasn’t as if Phil was cheating on him, it was work, just like his dayjob at the police was.

Phil got halfway through his dinner and the evening soap that was running in the background before his phone chirped. A tiny stretch later, the man muted the TV and placed his food securely on the coffee table, then he was ready to take the call.

“Good evening, what can I do to make you enjoy yourself?”

Phil was by no means an expert when it came to the phone sex business. It had only been three years since he’d started his evening activities and the whole business had been a lot learning by doing. This was by no means ideal, but something Phil was used to work with, after all criminals rarely stuck to a plan.  
So it happened that he never did the sultry ‘hello darling’ stuff other operators seemed to use, it just wasn’t his thing. He could do fake seduction but he preferred honest conversation to clear what his client sought out at the beginning. After all he wanted to satisfy his callers the way they needed him to.

“Hello. Um, I’m Bruce.”

Phil didn’t even need to consult his little chart to know that this one was a first timer. Over the time he’d gathered a hand full of regulars along with a few more who called two or three times. He’d started taking notes on likes and dislikes as well as other tiny things on a notepad to be able to remember them when he needed to. That was something his clients showed to appreciate.

“Hello Bruce I’m Phil, nice to hear from you. Do you want to tell me why you’ve called me tonight?”

Phil smoothly grabbed his notepad and added a new row named Bruce along with the date. On the other end of the line was faint rustling, not much, just like someone was shifting in his seat.  
Phils lips quirked a bit, he liked the shy ones, they tended to be a lot nicer than those who thought Phil was nothing more than a talking dildo.

“Or maybe, tell me something about yourself?”

There was a second of thoughtful humming which Phil used to sneak a little sip of his water.

“I- I’ve been alone for quite a bit and I thought- no I”

Phil took a deep breath just as his client on the other end of the call. This was always more complicated, because while Phil was quite good at anticipating other people’s wishes it was harder when it came to the more personal things.

It wasn’t as rare as people thought that men and women called sex hotlines not primarily with the goal to get themselves off, but just to have someone listen to them. Phil thought it was rather sad that his service was used like this, but he didn’t mind it at all.   
Sometimes the callers reminded him of Clint, lonely little boys in the bodies of adults, taking what they needed from places where they couldn’t be turned down.

“If that is what you want, I would enjoy having a chat with you tonight.”

Another little pause and Bruce was audibly swallowing.

“Thank you. That sounds... nice.”

After that it was easier to keep the conversation flowing. Bruce’s throaty voice grew a bit more certain and it showed that the man had a nice, dry humour.   
Phil learned that his client was a physicist who taught at the local university. Apparently he didn’t have any family left and his best friend was going to marry soon and had moved into another town.

In exchange Phil told anecdotes about his time at college but nothing too personal. One of the hardest things with those kinds of calls were to not accidentally blurr the line between work and personal life. That had ended up being dangerous to others before.

After an hour Bruce ended the call with a, now again more timid, ‘thank you’ and the honest wish for a good night. All in all not one of the most unpleasant clients Phil have had. Quite the opposite actually.

-

Two weeks later Phil could be sure that Bruce was going to be a new regular. There had been two more calls, filled with more easy chatter and intercepted with a few somber notes in between.  
The man’s row in Phils chart gained a few notes, most of them not sexual, but personal. It seemed even more important to not forget those. 

One evening when Clint and he were having dinner, the topic of the man’s new client came up.

“How’s Bruce? He’s doing okay?”

Phil didn’t make a habit of sharing his second's job's stories too often, sometimes he would tell about a especially weird or rude caller, but nothing more. For some reason or another though, Clint had taken a liking to Bruce after he had learned that the man just called to talk. Consequently Phil had told him a few things, general stuff, nothing going to deep, he wasn’t someone to gossip, but apparently it had been enough.

“He’s doing fine, he called last night.”

Clint grinned and pushed another load of noodles into his mouth.

“I really hope teaching earns him a fortune, otherwise he’ll have some problems soon.”

It wasn’t one of the things Phil thought about often, calling him was quite an expensive pastime, even more so when it became more frequent and long. 

“I’m sure he knows what he’s doing.”

His boyfriend rolled his eyes at him as he tended to when Phil grow to ‘emotionally detached’ in his opinion.

“Why don’t you give him your normal number? 'Guy seems to need a friend not a phone sex operator. And he seems to like you.”

Phil frowned, a bit surprised at Clint’s sudden idea. After all he was the one who’d had a few problems about his profession at the beginning.

“Wouldn’t you think it’s weird if I spend privat time with a client?”

It wasn’t that Phil was opposed to that prospect, Clint was right, Bruce could use someone he didn’t have to pay to be his friend. Phil happily would be the one if the other man would be interested in that.

“Nah, it’s not like you two did sexy stuff. And even if, Bruce sounds like a decent fellow, I would like to get to know him as well.”

Maybe Phil wasn’t the only one who sometimes got reminded of Clint by some of his clients, his boyfriend seemed to recognise some aspects of himself in them, too.

“I can ask him if he would be up to that. But if you change your mind I trust you to tell me that, alright Clint?”

The man grinned around his mouth full of food, before ignoring Phil in favour of helping himself with another plate.  
Yes, the next time Bruce called he would make him and offer, silently hoping that it would be accepted.


End file.
